wynncraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Mage
"The Mage uses magic spells to get rid of his opponents. With his great party support spells, he can be an important part of your party." - '''Official WynnCraft classes guide' The mage class is one of the three free-to-play classes, mages specialize in mid-range combat and group support. Characteristics Damage: ['OOO']OO Defense: ['OOO']OO Range: ['OOO']OO Mage is the most balanced class in the world of WynnCraft, mainly used as a support class, however one can build their skills to create a feared damage dealer or a tank, for their balanced character gives the player ability to customize their mages as they see fit. Spells *'Healing (Right-Left-Right)'' **Heals the player and other players in the close proximity of the casting player **Tier ***''1. Heals player and other players in close proximity of the casting player '''(Level 1) ****Hunger usage: 13 ****Heals: 7''' ****Healing radius: '''5 ***''2. Removes fire and poison effects from healed players (Level 16)'' ****Hunger usage: 12 ****Heals: 8''' ****Healing radius: '''6 ***''3. Creates a healing zone for 5 seconds (Level 36)'' ****Hunger usage: 11 ****Heals: 9''' ****Healing radius: '''6 *'Teleport '(Right-Right-Right OR Holding down right) **Teleports the player where their crosshair aims (CAUTION: Doesn't teleport more than 3 blocks vertically!) **Tier ***''1. Teleports the player where their crosshair aims (Level 11)'' ****Hunger usage: 5''' ****Teleport range: '''16 blocks ***''2. Damages enemies where the player teleports to (Level 26)'' ****Hunger usage: 4''' ****Teleport range: '''20 blocks ***''3. Damages enemies where the player cast the spell from (Level 46)'' ****Hunger usage: 3''' ****Teleport range: '''24 blocks *'Meteor '(Right-Left-Left) **Shoots flaming projectile in the direction of player's crosshair **Tier ***'1.' Shoots flaming projectile in the direction of player's crosshair (Level 21) ****Hunger usage: ****Range: ****Damage: ***'2.' Increased damage and range of the spell (Level 36) ****Hunger usage: ****Range: ****Damage: ***'3.' Increased damage and range of the spell (Level 56) ****Hunger usage: ****Range: ****Damage: *'Ice Barrier' Skill builds NOTE: These builds are just reccomendations, the player may not strictly stick to these builds. *'Cleric' (support) **'Counter class' ***All classes **'Characteristic' ***Cleric is a support class, healing others in the middle of battle. Their high defense and plenty of mana allow them to always be there to heal others when they mostly need it. Clerics are the most important members of an army, allowing the damage dealers and tanks to stand for even longer. Their weapon should have Blue powder applied to it to protect others from harm. **''Skill build'' ***''Strenght: 0'' ***''Dexerity: 0'' ***'Intelligence: 70' ***'Defense: 70 (Prioritize)' ***''Agility: 0'' **''Dominant identification'' ***Mana regen *'Spell Caster' (damage dealer) **'Counter class' ***All warrior classes **''Characteristic'' ***Spell caster is a purely offensive class, giving the player topmost damage and mana reserves for the cost of defense. This class is for people with very good reflexes and ability to dodge attacks, because the stuttering defence of this class is nearly useles against any attack. **''Skill build'' ***'Strenght: 70' ***''Dexerity: 0'' ***'Intelligence: 70 (Prioritize)' ***''Defense: 0'' ***''Agility: 0'' **''Dominant identification'' ***Spell damage, Mana regen *'Rift walker' (hit-and-run) **'Counter class' ***All assasin classes **'Characteristic' ***As a rift walker, player relies on their teleportation, as it's their attack and flee tactic. Before they attack, rift walkers must find safe spots to teleport to in case of danger, teleport to relatively close proximity of their foe, attack them with meteor and quickly flee. **'Skill build' ***'Strenght: 40' ***Dexerity:0 ***'Intelligence: 50' ***Defense:0 ***'Agility: 50 (Prioritize)' **'Dominant identification' ***Spell damage, Mana regen,